I will change but in death
by FrancellaStripes1D
Summary: Alex Rider, teenage spy. He fought Scorpia when he was between at the ages of 14 to 15. After the Scorpia's downfall, Alex retired as MI6's best spy-agent and decide to restart his life. Two years passed Alex is now 17, and MI6 needs his help to recapture the again rising Scorpia. Will he work again for MI6?
1. Chapter 1

A girl around the age of sixteen stood at the sidewalk across the Saint Basil's Cathedral in where the eldest son of the Russian president's funeral was held. She was wearing black-white sundress, carrying a handful of bay leaves. She has a noticeable reddish brown hair but that was her only features seen clearly, the rest was covered by her hat.

The crowd filled the outside of the church, the citizens was there to send their condolences to the president, no, to the father of their nation who was also a father to his own son. Abram Veselovsky, Russian president was a kind and a just man; unfortunately for him he has an evil son.

As the casket passed the girl threw her handful bay leaves in the air. Causing commotions among the pall-bearer, the security that was on stand-by looked around and saw a large card board in the same place where the girl stood. There was something written on it.

"Я изменю, но к смерти! (I will change but in death.)"

They searched but to no avail they failed to find the perpetrator of the commotion.

At the Russian airport the same girl walked towards the boarding gate with grace and elegance as if she didn't do something offending earlier. Her aqua bright colored eyes and petite facial structure was now visible. As she reached at the gate she was greeted by a man on his 50s.

"How was your mission, Miss Catalina?" He asked.

The girl named Catalina sighed. "I completed it as planned."

"That's good, after all the title of being one of scorpia's best assassin will be nothing if you failed." The man said.

Catalina cringed at the thought of failing the mission after all the reason she still work for this organization is because she is afraid of dying.

"Are you ready yet?" the man asked her leading her to the plane.

Catalina nodded and followed the man as her thoughts were still hoping the day of her saving grace will come.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was his way home when he spotted a black Rolls-Royce car parked at his front door. He made a wild guess that it must be his past employers. He hoped that he didn't guess right but his luck must have worn out, because he recognized the man who stepped out of the car. The grey suit, grey glasses, grey lips, grey eyes and a face that is set emotionless.

This man is called, Alan Blunt, his ex-boss, when he was still working for the MI6 as a spy agent.

A scowl appeared at Alex face.

"Hello Alex, I hope you're doing fine." He greeted at the teen.

"No I'm not fine Mr. Blunt, unless you tell me you're here for your daily visit, which you are not here for spy business and that's not Mrs. Jones you're with." Alex demanded.

Alan Blunt ignored Alex's rude behavior and said. "Unfortunately, it is about the spy business and yes, I'm with Mrs. Jones."

Alex grunted in disgust.

Mrs. Jones stepped out of the car and approached Alex with a hug which Alex accepted.

"How are you Alex, I hope you're doing fine. I'm sorry you got caught up in this again but it's about them." Mrs. Jones said grimly.

Alex was startled by what Mrs. Jones said.

"Them? As in that assassination group?" Alex asked.

Both Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones nodded in confirmation.

"But." Alex paused. "Tell me about it."

"Not here Alex." Mrs. Jones said.

Alex nodded in agreement and said. "Lead the way."

Mrs. Jones motioned Alex to the car followed by Mr. Blunt and made their journey to Royal and General Bank.

* * *

Alex felt nostalgic at the scene he was seeing before him.

The car stopped at the front of the bank, all three of them stepped out of the car and headed inside.

They arrived at the MI6 Headquarters. Alex was greeted by familiar people and he greeted them back. They arrived at the Head's office.

Alex first broke the silence. "What about scorpia?"

"Still straight to the point I see. You never change." Blunt said.

Mrs. Jones spoke immediately before Alex can make his rebuke. "Alex, before we talk about scorpia, I want you to meet someone."

As if on cue a group of agents came in with a person in tow.

Alex guessed that the person on chains was a girl because of her clothes, she was also blindfolded but the girl was smiling as if she wasn't chained.

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

Before Mrs. Jones replies the girl spoke.

"Are you guys so desperate that you asked a 17 year old boy to interrogate me? What's next make a 6 years old to interrogate a 16 year old girl?" She said calmly in a mock toe.

The agents who surrounds her looked shocked as if she can see through her blindfold.

"How did you know that Miss Catalina Versailles?" Mr. Blunt asked.

The girl frowned, "Lina, call me Lina Mr. Allan Blunt, ex head of MI6."

There was silence.

"Ms. Lina is it okay you keep silent for a while." Mrs. Jones asked.

"Why are you asking me? This is your headquarters, after all I'm merely a garbage killing machine." She said.

"Right." Mrs. Jones turned to Alex. "Alex this is Catalina Versailles, she's a member of scorpia. We caught her red-handed when she was about to kill the prime minister of Japan."

"Wait, when you mean Alex, you mean the 'Alex Rider'?" Lina wondered.

"Yes, you are quite right." Blunt answered.

Lina laughed. "Famous Alex rider? Pleased to meet you, though I expect a really proper meeting but then again I can't complain."

"You know me?" Alex asked.

"Who doesn't? Scorpia has their butts in their head just to have a chance to kill you and keep your head as trophy." Lina explained.

Alex sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well since you introduced yourselves to each other let's get to the point, what is scorpia's purpose when they asked you to kill the Japan's prime minister?" Blunt said.

"Nothing." Lina replied.

"Tell the truth Lina, we don't want this get any longer." Alex said

Lina sighed and walked towards a chair and sat on it which shocked the agents for she is still blindfolded. "I'm telling you the truth Alex, that stupid prime minister is a member of scorpia, why would scorpia kill someone who is too useful for their own good?"

"Then why did you try to kill him?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Cause his a scorpia member." Lina said in a bored tone.

"That didn't fit together." Alex said.

Lina sighed in annoyance. "To put it simply, scorpia wants my head."

"You mean you betrayed scorpia?" Blunt asked.

Lina nodded in response.

"What did you do to make scorpia have you dead?" Alex asked.

"Well, someone tried to tell them my plan hiding and restart my life, so I killed him. Then someone found his body until I killed about 20 persons to escape. Then I came across the Japan prime minister in England with some scorpia goons and some agents so I tried to kill him too, well, only tried because knowing that you agents would want your hands on me, I thought this will be my temporary safe haven." She elaborated.

The MI6 agents was annoyed that they were used to play a part for this girl's safety but on the other hand Alex thought this was a good start to completely destroy Scorpia, so that he can peacefully live his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Lina sat still on the chair across the MI6

Head deputy's office, her chains was unbound and her blindfold was removed, she is now waiting for her final judgment.

She was confident that they will not hand her immediately to the prison and give her house arrest for a month or so. Enough to formulate a plan to completely destroy that damned terrorist organization.

-Flashback-

_A week before she got caught by the authorities._

"Lina!" A little girl between 7 and 8 called out.

She turned to the girl and her blank face broke out into a big sweet smile.

"Melli-belli! How's my baby sis?" She asked as she lifted the little girl in her arms.

"I'm good! Carla gave me cookies yesterday and Mike apparently has cooties." Her sister shrugged.

She laughed softly at the 'cooties' comment. "Is it delicious, Carla's cookies?"

"Yup! Carla gave me her secret recipe for it. Can we please bake some today?" Melody asked her sister.

"I don't know." Lina teased.

Melody, pouted at her reply, seeing her little sister's cute pout she chuckled and ruffled her head and said. "I'm kidding Melody, of course we can! Let's head for the store and buy the things we need, ok?"

The little girl broke into a grin and said "Race you to the store! The one who came last is a rotten carrot!"  
As soon as the green light flickered, signing that it was okay to cross, the little girl ran to cross the street not wanting her older sister to catch up.

"Be careful Mel!" She called out.

Little did she know that it's the last time she would see her beloved sister, for a black car passes to the street ignoring the red light and purposely ran over to the little girl who was crossing the street happily.

-end of flashback—

"Hey!" A voice cut through her trance.

She looked up and saw Alex Rider wanting to get her attention.

"Yes?" She said putting a fake grin on her face.

Alex gave a confused look before speaking. "We have finished our conclusion on what we are going to do with you."

"And?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, follow me and let my 'Bosses' do their jobs." He said quoting the word 'Bosses' in the air while rolling his eyes.

Lina stifled a laugh, ever since she met Alex she though the spy-agent was definitely a cutie- no, more like stunning handsome.

She stood up and followed Alex in to the room.

* * *

Alex was mentally smiling inside, because he won on an argument against Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones, but on the dark side he still haven't fully won.

They have decided to keep Lina on house arrest but the bad side of it was he was to look after the assassin much to his displeasure.

"Alex!" Mr. Blunt called.

He heard it but decided to ignore it but someone kicked his shin a little hard but not bone breaking one.

"Ouch!" He yelped. "Is it necessary to kick my leg?"

"You weren't paying attention, thought you might need one." Lina responded nonchalantly.

He glared at the girl which she responded with a small sheepish smile.

Mrs. Jones cleared her throat to get both of their attention and said. "Well, as Mr. Blunt was saying earlier, we are going to arrange a house for you two to live in and a school to go to, Lina we are going to put you on the same year as Alex so that he can look over you more closely and you'll be aliased as Catalina Heatherway, a 16 year old, adoptive sister of Alex Heatherway."

Then she turned to Alex. "You'll be Alex Heatherway, son of an international businessman, played by one of our agents, since your 'father' is always busy at work and he is widowed he decided to adopt Lina at the age of 7 so you'll have some company. The both of you are close and Alex you are protective over Lina. Do you understand?"

Lina raised her hand. "When will this façade end?"

"Until we have a good option on what to do with you, apparently this is the only good option as of now." Mr. Blunt said.

Lina nodded. "I understand."

"How about you Alex? Any questions?" Allan asked.

Alex shook his head.

"Well then let's head to your new house." He said.

Alex slumped down his shoulders in displeasure while Lina intently observing the teen spy.

* * *

**Heyy! How was the update?**

**I wanted to let you decide on whether to let this story in just a simple fanfiction or a crossover. **

**if you wanted to make it a crossover what story should I cross over it with? I was hoping it to be somewhat related to spy world and mystery type of story like _CHERUBS _or _GALLAGHER GIRLS _or somewhere between the lines.**

**Just post it as a review I'll appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Franny/Fran/Fran/France/Cella/Ellaxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stared at his ceiling of his new room; he was trying to calculate Lina and the reason why she betrayed scorpia. He believed that there is much deeper reason why she did. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey." Lina's voice called out.

He sat up and said. "What is it?"

"Daddy's here." Lina said with a grin.

He thought for a second what it meant then it hit him. He stood up and walked, following Lina behind closely, as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

There was a man in his mid-20s sitting at the couch, fidgeting nervously.

'Great, another thing to look after.' He thought.

"Hello." Lina greeted.

The said man looked up and stood offering his hand. "He-hello, ma'am I-i'm Ge-george McKnight."

"Not so sure eh." Lina tease with a soft laugh escaping from her lips.

Alex smirked a little then turned to George, "So you're the daddy?"

"E-eh?!" George said, confused.

"Alex, I think you have another one to look after." Lina teased.

Alex groaned, "I meant you're the agent who'll pose as our father."

George thought of it for a while then said. "Ah! Yes, I am."

Lina giggled and Alex shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, nice to meet you George Heatherway, I'm your adoptive daughter and Alex's adoptive sister. Lina Heatherway." Lina introduced.

"Wait my surname is McKni-." George said.

"It's the cover name, father. I'm your son Alex Heatherway." Alex cut off.

"Oh, ri-right." George stuttered.

Alex and Lina looked at each other. They only met earlier but they already understand each other's gestures and stares.

Lina was the first on to speak, "George, did you perhaps didn't get the briefing of this mission."

George flinched and blushed. "No." he muttered under his breath, hoping the two wouldn't hear but unfortunately Alex and Lina have enhanced hearing because they are trained to.

Alex gave Lina a I-told-you-so look. Lina just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lina yawned sleepily, it was an exhausting day.

She thought George was just nervous but she was wrong he is just plain stupid. It took all of her will power to convince Alex not to punch the poor guy or wage war against Mr. Blunt. They found out that George was handpicked by Alan Blunt himself.

Alex claimed that Mr. Blunt wants to make this mission to be miserable.

In the end Lina have calmed Alex down and gave George a quick summary of the mission, in the simplest form of words she could thought of.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's George?" she asked.

Alex gestured an upward movement and said. "Upstairs, unpacking his things."

Lina nodded and stood up from her previous sitting position next to Alex.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Well, I'm hungry and not mention sleepy so I'm going to cook whatever I can find." She replied.

"I'll join you." Alex said following her to the kitchen.

The day passed, Alex and Lina talked about themselves, asking non-personal questions to each other as they ate the food Lina cooked after that they headed to their own beds to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Alex woke up from the smell of blueberry pancakes being cooked downstairs. Expecting it was probably Lina cooking breakfast, since she cooked a good dinner last night to eat.

As he arrived at the kitchen door, he saw Lina sitting by the counter wearing her new uniform, while George in the other hand is wearing an apron cooking breakfast.

Lina greeted him with a smile. "Morning Alex! Come on eat breakfast! George cooked them for us."

Alex nodded and sat next to her, taking a plate of pancake in front of him.

"I woke up thinking that it was you cooking, didn't expect George will be wearing an apron and holding a ladle." Alex joked.

"I was supposed to be making breakfast but when I arrived here George was already cooking." Lina replied.

George turned to look at the two teens. "Well, I was a handful of trouble for the both of you yesterday so I thought I could make you some I-beg-your-pardon pancakes."

Lina squealed, "Oh you're so sweet George!"

George blushed, "I'm not."

Alex laughed at the other two occupants in the room, they act like they aren't on an assignment, they act like a real family, which both him and Lina don't have.

"Alex? Hurry up were going to be late you know?" Lina said.

Alex looked at her confused. "Going to be late for what?"

"For school stupid." Lina scoffed in disbelief. "Now hurry up, I don't want to be late."

"Why are you so excited anyway, it's not like it's your first time going into one right?" George asked.

"It is my first time going to school." Lina said.

George eyes widened. "Oh, So-sorry."

"It's okay George you didn't now." Lina simply shrugged. "Alex, stop day dreaming and hurry up you lazy bum!"

"Yes ma' am." I mocked salute at her and she broke into a smile and hit the back of my head.

* * *

**_Okay, so I decided to make a crossover, but not in this book. It's a Gallagher Girls x Alex Rider, I will write it as a different story, but the characters in I will change but in death will be there too. It means that Lina, George and the following next Original Characters will take part for this Xover series._**

**_Yes, this will be a Alex/Lina pairing.._**

**_That's all, Thank you for reading._**

**_Will be updating again in the next few hours._**

**_Love,_**

**_Franny._**


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the new school, Lina looked like she's a little girl who got a stuffed bear as a birthday present. She looks so excited that her smile was reaching end to end.

"Excited are we?" Alex whispered.

"Of course I am." She replied.

The both of them got off from the school bus. They didn't want to cause too much attention from driving to school with Alex's car which is a silver Porsche 911 turbo cabriolet.

"So we head to the office and get our schedules right?" Lina asked Alex.

Alex nodded.

"Okay! Let's do this!" She said excitedly.

Alex laughed at Lina's antics and followed her to the doors of the school.

* * *

Alex is uncomfortable from the attention they receive. From jocks to nerds, popular to losers, everyone was staring.

He and Lina was walking arm in arm, acting as if they are really close siblings, but in the others people's eyes they are like lovers which is not.

He was so glad when they arrived at the office. Lina was the first one to approach the registrant.

"Good Morning!" She greeted.

The registrar looked at her and rolled her eyes, while continuing to file her nails ignoring Lina.

Lina looked defeated, so I approached the registrar.

"Hello, could you help us?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hello there, how can I help you?"

I rolled my eyes mentally. "Ah, yes I would like to get my schedule along with my sister's."

She faked smiled at Lina then turned back to me. She leant forward showing her cleavage which I thought were disgusting.

"Your name handsome?" she said. "And your sister's too."

Lina faked gagged behind me.

"Alex and Lina Heatherway." I replied.

She typed a few words in the key board before handing us a copy of our schedule and lockers. She gave Lina's schedule first then she gave mine while winking at me.

"Thanks." I said dragging Lina outside the office towards our lockers.

As we arrived, our lockers is just a locker away.

Lina dropped some books in her locker then looked at me.

"Your name, handsome?" she mimicked.

"Ha ha, very funny Lina. Can I see your schedule?" I said motioning her to give me the paper.

She was about to pass me the schedule when a guy got in between us. He was wearing a jersey and holding a football. He was facing Lina.

I shook my head in disbelief but let him be for a while thinking Lina could handle the guy.

"Hey, love." He flirted. "You new?"

"Yes I am." Lina said in a bored tone.

"Oh, don't be like that love, come on I'll give you a tour." He said.

Lina scoffed. "As you can see mister, I'm with someone."

She was pointing at me and the guy turned around and looked at me.

"What is he your boy thing?" He asked in a disgusting tone.

"No." She replied.

There was 'oohs' from behind, probably his friends.

He wrapped his hands around Lina's waist. "Come on love ditch the loser and play with me."

Lina gave the help-me look, I sighed and close my locker and picking up my bag. I pulled Lina from him and hid her at my back.

"Stop touching my sister with your filthy hand you dumbass." I said with a scary tone.

His jaw dropped, didn't expect that we are supposed siblings but he formed a rebuke against me.

"So what about it?" He said.

Lina was about to say something but she was pulled back by the guy and kissed her without permission.

My blood boiled, not because I was supposed to be a over protective brother because I was already attached to her.

So I punched his face grabbed his arm and twisted it at his back. I threw him in the locker hardening my grip at his back. I didn't care about the audience.

"The next time you touch any part of my sister even just the tips of her hair, I'll make sure you can't walk again for life." I threatened.

Lina patted my shoulder and said. "That's enough, just leave him be."

I loosened my grip and pushed him to the ground.

I grabbed Lina's bag and walked away from the scene. So much for the first day of school I thought.

* * *

_**This update is short but I will try to update again tomorrow.**_

_**For now, I'm signing off! good night everybody!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Franny**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lina puked out her breakfast, She looked at it and frowned, George's blueberry pancakes, it was one of her favorites as of now, maybe George will be oblige to cook one for her again.

She flushed the remnants of her breakfast down to the toilet. She faced the sink and began to brush her teeth until it bled.

Sure, maybe she kissed some dirty old man during one of her assignments but as you can see they are all dead.

She want to strangle the boy and break his spine, but she can't do that because Alex is watching, not that she cares what will be his reaction but it's weird that she doesn't want to be hated by him.

She has a certain attachment to him, probably it's because they were forced to do jobs they don't want to do.

Alex told her the real reason why he joined the MI6; it was because when his uncle, Ian Rider, died on his mission. The MI6 happened to find out that Alex was being raised as a spy ever since he could remember; he was black mailed into the business by threatening to deport their nanny Jack Starbright, to him he was an older sister he never had.

She walked out of the restroom and saw Alex intently staring his schedule.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Alex.

Alex looked up and said, "Well, I found out we all have the same class."

"So?"

"So, I won't be needing this." Alex said, raising his schedule and flipped it to show a scratchy writing inked at the back of it.

I laughed realizing that the registrar wrote her number at Alex's schedule to hook up with him.

"What a cougar." I told him.

He nodded and dropped the schedule at the bin and motioned to follow him.

Alex seemed to know the way around the place I got curious so I asked him.

"How the hell did you know your way around the place?"

"I memorized the floor plan yesterday so I would know where to go if something bad would happen." He replied.

I nodded. A few moments later we arrived at a classroom, the lesson was already starting.

"What is our first lesson?" I asked Alex.

He looked at me and said. "Tri-Geometry."

I groaned loudly. "Tri-Geometry!? Are you kidding?"

"No." His lips smirked realizing the subject was my least favorite.

"Suck it up, sis."

I stuck my tongue out.

He shook his head and opened the door.

The lesson stopped and the teacher looked at Alex angrily.

* * *

The teacher looked at him angrily probably he interrupted the lesson.

"What?" The man asked him.

He felt Lina looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Alex Heatherway and this is my sister Lina, we just transferred here and if I'm right this is the Tri-geometry class." I explained.

He grunted in disgust. "Yeah, this is the right class. Now get inside and introduce yourselves n no more than 3 minutes."

Me and Lina strode inside the room and faced the class.

"Lina Heatherway, nice to meet you all." She said.

Someone hooted at the back I looked at them and gave him a menacing glare.

"I'm Alex Heatherway and stay away from Lina." I acted out.

Lina, was trying to hold back a laugh because the boys who was drooling over her is now scared to their wits.

A red haired girl raised her hands. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did-"

I cut her off. "Yes you can ask another one."

"You are siblings right? You don't look alike." She asked.

"Lina is a younger adoptive sister of mine." I explained simply.

The girl nodded and then the teacher cleared his throat and said. "I'm Mr. Adrian Kelsey, unfortunately your Tri-geo teacher."

"Yes it is unfortunate." Lina said rather loudly.

"What?" Mr. Kelsey asked.

"Nothing Mr. Kelsey." Lina feigned innocence.

"I heard you Ms. Heatherway! You are mocking me!" he exclaimed.

Lina scoffed. "Oh, so you really heard what I said. Then why ask again Mr. Kelsey? Are you deaf or plain stupid?"

"Lina enough." I said.

No matter how I want to let Lina to insult him, I need to keep her away from trouble as much as possible.

Lina looked at me pleading to let her continue but I shook my head.

"Smartass." She muttered to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the now beet red man whom Lina angered.

"Sorry, Mr. Kelsey, my sister had a bad start this morning."

"This is no excuse Mr. Heatherway! Your sister disrespected me in front of the class!" he yelled.

I want to slap him in both cheeks but unfortunately my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Alex this is the bank, we would like to have your presence here as soon as possible and we would send a car to pick you up in 10 minutes, please bring your sister to accompany you." A machine like voice came through the receiver.

I sighed and looked at Lina, she looked confused.

"Mr. Kelsey, sorry we have to leave your class early than expected. Our father is going to pick us up in 10 minutes please understand." I explained as I dragged Lina towards the exit.

The teacher grunted angrily and shooed us away then slammed the room door.

"Well, he was quite a welcoming type." Lina said sarcastically. "So why are we ditching?"

"The bank called, they said they will pick us up."

"Will I be blindfolded again?" She asked.

"No, it's no use anyway." I said.

"Glad to know." She sneered.

I shook my head at her and smiled.

* * *

**Hello! This is a short update! Well, Thank u to those who reviewed, followed and put this story in their favorite list.**

**My heads hurts from constantly brainstorming for the next chapter but I will do my best to satisfy all of you so if you will please promote my story so I can get inspired!**

**My readers are my only inspiration so please continue to support me okay?**

**With much Love,**

**Fran.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lina shifted from her position, she was uncomfortable seeing she is now speaking with the Russian president.

The moment she and Alex came through the door of the MI6 office and saw the man, guilt rushed through her spine. She killed his eldest son, Abram Veselovsky's son.

When Scorpia had suspicions that Adrian Veselovsky killed a trusted messenger to hide some of his tracks, she was sent to confirm the suspicions and report back, and then was ordered to kill the man naturally as possible. She worked as an apprentice maid at the man's house and she got attached at his father Abram for his kind and gentle nature. Something Lina didn't felt before in her life, a form of love coming from a father.

Father, another horrible memory triggered. A little girl around eleven standing beside a blood-scattered body of a man on the floor. She was holding a knife, gripping it as if she wanted to stab the body again, her smile was twisted, and disgusting showing that she is enjoying the scene before her.

"-ina, Lina!" Alex called her cutting through her trance.

"Yes?" I asked grinning at him.

Alex just shook his head at me and said. "Mr. Veselovsky asked you a question."

I looked at the man's direction.

He smiled softly.

"Well, Ms. Lina, I was asking if we have met already. Tulip, here said you are here for witness protection." He said.

I hesitated. I looked at Mrs. Jones and she gave me a Tell-Him-What-You-Know-But-Not-You-Being-An-Assass in look.

I nodded and said. "We did sir; I worked as an apprentice maid at your house in Russia, sir."

"Ah, Finley?" He asked, his voice was clearly has a tinged of surprise and happiness.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then you, you knew who killed my son, Adrian?" He said.

"Unfortunately yes." I complied.

"Tell me, tell me who did it Finley, I-I, he killed my son!" Abram burst in anger.

"I-I can't tell sir." I said.

The man glared and grabbed my shoulders. "Tell me Finley! Я собираюсь его убить этого ублюдка!"

"Сэр! Пожалуйста, вы правитель страны. Вы не можете просто перетащить их в войну из-за вашей депрессии и гнева от смерти вашего сына!" I pleaded.

"Нет, нет! Он заплатит за то, что он сделал!" He said.

I looked at Alex asking for help.

He took hold of Abram's hands and got it off from my shoulder. He pulled me closer to his body and hugged me protectively.

"Sir, please think rational. The MI6 are getting into the case we already tracked the suspect. Let us handle the case and you should take a rest." Mrs. Jones said.

Abram calmed down and said. "You'll tell me when you caught him would you?"

"Yes sir, dead or alive." Mrs. Jones replied.

He nodded then he turned to my direction. "Finley, Lina, or whatever it is, thank you, you are sweet child even if at first you seemed so distant and scarred. Don't let your past bother you, you are not a mistake and it's your father's loss for not seeing a sweet and loving girl inside."

"Don't thank me sir or else I'll be held by guilt." I simply said burying my head to Alex chest.

He gave me a pat on the head then he left.

* * *

After the Russian president outbursts. Alex and Lina was ushered out of the bank and sent them back home. Lina still haven't move from Alex's protective arms as they were sitting at the assigned house couch. George was out, he was asked to do some errand for the bank. So it's just him and Lina.

Alex felt helpless, he didn't know anything about Lina so he can't comfort her by saying that everything will be alright even he knows it's not.

Lina was still sobbing at his chest. He stroked her hair comfortingly. Many thoughts were spinning inside of his head until Lina began to speak.

"My biological father was a drug addict." She started.

He was stunned but composed himself to say. "If you're not ready to tell me yet, then don't. I won't mind."

"No, you have to know." She said looking up to him.

Her eyes are puffy and red from crying. He just nodded and motioned her to continue.

"My mom died after giving birth to my sister Melody. Well, My father was a bastard right from the start it got worse when she died. The constant beating and abuses, was the reason why she died." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was eight back then, I took care of Melody while taking care of an abusive psychopathic adult. After three years of hell with him I killed him."

My eyes went wide at the last statement; she was ten when she killed her father.

"I was taking care of Melody, a sweet 3 year old. Innocent from the world's cruel reality. I fell asleep next to my little sister. I woke up Melody was crying and my father was shouting at her. I ran towards the voices." Her voice cracked. "I saw him taking advantage of my sister's body. Then I finally snapped. I thought what kind of father will rape his 3 year old daughter? After years of hardships and pain I took to protect my little angel from him, I thought 'he is not my father, my father will not do that to melody, he may hurt me sometimes, but he would never do that.' So I grabbed a knife and stabbed him as much as I could."

She gripped my arm as she was saying all of this.

"Then I felt it, the pleasure of killing somebody. I know it sounds psychotic but it gives me nightmares. I saw my eleven year old self, covered in blood, gripping at a bloodied knife, as if she wants to kill more. She was standing over a bloodied body and she was smiling at me, a disgusting and twisted smile, then she'll ask me. 'Was it fun?' again and again until the surroundings is filled with bloodied corpse." She said as she was now shaking in fear.

"Can I ask? What happened after you killed your father?" I asked her.

She looked up again to me. "I woke up next to my sister's naked and abused body. She was looking at me with a smile, like nothing happened. So I stood up and looked over my dad's dead body. I first cleaned mine's and sister's body. Then I got a shovel and started digging. It took me 2 weeks to dig a hole big enough for my dad's body to fit. We eat and sleep as his body rot in the floor until I finished digging the hole. After dumping it I packed our clothes and grabbed the money left by our mom and survived for two years, I got into various jobs. Before Scorpia found me two years ago, I was working as a dishwasher into a rich man's house for almost year. That is until I killed my boss. He was took advantage of my friend, Amalia, then when I found about it I guess again I killed him and then Amalia saw me so I had to kill her too. That's when I met Zeljan Kurst."

I was stunned at the name that left from her mouth.

"It was before he got caught. Alex did you know that until now you are walking in the palm of his hands?" She asked.

I got confused at a second and then it clicked. But before I can react my consciousness blacked out.

* * *

**Haha, cliff hanger! xD **

**Lina you traitor! After Alex being so sweet and caring to you, you betrayed him. ****NOT!**

**Well, now you know what's Lina's past. Sorry, people I don't think Lina can betray Alex he is too sweet! **

**Use google translate for the Russian part, I doubled checked it to make sure that it will make sense when you use google translate, cause we all know what is it like when we did use the translate the site. But it will only work, Russian to English and like wise.**

**Next chapter another big step for Lina/Alex relationship.**

**Well review this chapter or else I won't update until someone will.**

**that's all!**

**With lots of love,**

**Fran**


	8. Reviews: Payback time xD

Pokes: Hey, well that is for me to know and for you to find out.

MLM24 and FluffyMarshmallowFox: (Using fake posh accent.) Why thank you, yes I will be updating as often as possible for your satisfaction.

Yashendra2797: Thank you, I will do my best.

MLM20: Hey you have the same user as MLM24... Oh wait it has different number. oh nuggets. Thank you for supporting.

To all those who followed, favorited me and this story, Thank you and I love you all, though you might not reviewed but you show me great support by doing small things. But I would be more greatful if you review because it's interesting to read the reviews of your viewers about your madness.


End file.
